


无人生还

by Ashley777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 先王已死，国王万岁。
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Mordred | Saber of Red/Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber
Kudos: 1





	无人生还

00

摩根从来都不是故事的主题。 

然而没有摩根就没有故事。 

她是桥梁，是构造者，是将戏剧推向高潮的策动者。她是完美的阴谋家，是刺人心肺的行动者，是行动力超群的演说家。

她从不拥抱那层疯狂的弧光，疯狂滚烫的高温将灼伤她阴郁的灵魂，她一向承认她的恶，她的罪行，她夸耀她的理智清醒与知性，她赞美她将所有人操控于鼓掌间的布局，她欣赏她恶毒的挑唆与精准的引诱，她挖掘人性的弱点并将之扩大到极致。 

她是阴暗的恶中极恶，是花心里的毒虫，是汤汁里的砒霜，是孕育死亡与悲剧的母体，是腐烂又坏死的心脏，是秃鹫狠毒的黄眼睛。 

然而，她热爱她的罪恶，她拥抱着她的肮脏，她那被嫉妒的毒汁浸泡的心脏挖出来玩赏，制成紫水晶项链挂在胸口，她将她的每一条计策都视为至上的荣光，真理的真言。

她即为恶，她即为魔，她毫无悔意。

01

“先王已死，国王万岁。” 

莫得雷德被冠上王冠，沉甸甸的金子坠在她的头顶，一个惨重的环扣着她的灵魂，王冠里住着一条喷火的巨龙，灼热的温度融化了王冠，滚热的金条就用赤诚的高热迎接她的叛逆，她抚摸着自己在幻觉中烧毁的脸，血黏在手上，那是阿尔托利雅的龙血。

她对着湖水清洗脸庞，神经质地将皮肤擦成损伤的颜色，她清楚的了解到清洗的无用，她杀了先王，先王的死血在她的心底凿了一个洞，藏在洞穴恶深处，化为一条名为阿尔托利雅的恶龙，每当她听到国王这个名词，龙尾就刺穿她的心室，龙火就烧毁她的王冠。 

她不再清洗，任鲜血蔓延在她的躯体上，像是个诅咒，像是阿尔托利雅憎恶的诅咒。她背着诅咒，骑着阿尔托利雅的骏马，挥舞着证明的圣剑，预言的圣剑，她是王的证明的圣剑，她回归王城，百旗招展，千骑恭迎，万民欢呼。 

狩猎而归的骑士将野兔剥了皮扔上她的饭桌，鱼被刮去鳞片烤成恰到好处的金黄，热酒躺在酒壶里翻滚着，蒸出一片火红的云。她拿起刀叉划开鱼的肚子，一堆蛋黄色鱼子流出来，未来得及出生的新鱼如同一堆无用的呕吐物。她没了胃口，她恐怕是疯了，没有阿尔托利雅的晚餐让她食不下咽。

莫德雷德还没想好怎么当一位国王，她只是为了一个承认发动的叛变。 她想象过许多场景，父王给了她一个拥抱，她扔下了剑投入认可的怀抱，更可能是父王用绝对的冷漠给了她撕裂灵魂的一记痛击，她从山丘上滚落。甚至她想过和父王同归于尽的结局，将所有的爱恨都凝聚在刀尖，在日落之前用最深情的惨叫拉着父王共同爬进地狱。

但是她意料之外的情景出现了，她在纠缠的恨意与追求的激情中杀了旧王，她喊着父王，刀子灌入阿尔托利雅的腹部，阿尔托利雅眼中的光很快就消失了，她干巴巴的死去，连一声取悦她的尖叫都没有，她倒下，滚落，肠子流出来，拖了一地艳红，她就在惊愕中成为了新王。

首先遭殃的是弄臣，没有任何一位弄臣能为莫德雷德表演，她要求一出演绎她和先王的戏剧，她先拔掉了侮辱先王的人的舌头，然后将夸耀先王的人投下大狱。 

接着是学者，莫德雷德对所有的记录都不满，她任性地撕毁每一张纸卷，像幼狮一般怒吼，“这不是我的父王，你们这群白痴，难道你们的眼睛都看不到吗？她那普照万物的光芒，她那冷酷至极的扭曲！” 

再后来是大臣，莫德雷德忍受不了那个枯瘠的铁王座，那把冷硬又无趣的椅子，一群一群叽叽喳喳的争论不休的饭桶，她需要一阵风，她要骑上她的烈马驰骋每一片草原，于是她不再出现在王座上，她仍旧和过去一样做一个放荡不羁的骑士，丢下一堆不知所措的大臣簇拥着空无一物的王座。

紧接着是骑士，她逐一询问骑士的志向，将财宝，荣耀，土地，权利逐一否定，也将为了更多人的笑容，为了国家，为了人民的人全部否定。她不知道她想要怎样的骑士，她比任何人都尊敬骑士王的理想，但又比任何人都憎恶着骑士王。她否定所有人，支持阿尔托利雅，或是反对阿尔托利雅的，她将他们全部驱逐。 

最后是她自己。她绝望的发现，她根本什么都没得到。在她过去的梦中，摩根教唆她烧尽一切，然而她还有什么不能放弃。但是她现在张开手，手中空无一物。 

阿尔托利雅有一个王冠，而那个王冠从来都只是空的。 

她想要的从来都不是什么空王冠啊。

02

卡梅洛城的太阳应该是黑色的，白垩城的墙壁挂满了人头，摩根细数每一位圆桌骑士的名字，用那深情的喜悦叫他们的名字。他们都死了，每一个挡在她面前的人都要死。

她的许多计策都被这些愚钝之士阻碍，连她培养的棋子阿格规文都变成了阿尔托利雅的爪牙，她温顺的忠犬。 她需要一个新的人头来满足她的计划，她的复仇将完美地化为一阵吹遍圣城的妖风。

她利用了莫德雷德，而如今她将毫不犹豫地推掉那枚被愚弄的棋子，给予她一个比想象更恶意的结局。 摩根察觉了莫德雷德的心思。

莫德雷德在缅怀死去的国王，被她亲手穿腹的父亲，破破烂烂的阿尔托利雅。 

是时候了，掀开那块遮掩的破旧裹尸布，让风吹过来，让死亡的哀嚎吹的更远，让乌鸦与死神到此欢呼，让最后一块未被击毁的摇摇欲坠崩塌。 

她裹上甜蜜的霜糖，以笑容点燃烈火，她的黑纱长裙摆起一道漩涡，她将以一句“亲爱的孩子”做为惯常的开头，她将亲吻莫德雷德的金发和绿眼，给予那个亲情匮乏的孩子一点点虚妄的母爱。

她会要求莫德雷德躺在铺满黄金的床上，她会坐在床头给孩童般的新王讲一个不一样的故事。 

03

从前有一匹老龙，不会衰老的，永远保持着青春的老龙，她是光芒万丈的老龙，她是臻至完美的龙。 老龙的身体上背负着一个诅咒，一个成为王的诅咒，一个孤独的诅咒，一个摧毁了她的人生的诅咒。

她随身携带着那个诅咒，那个诅咒有一个独特的形状，能让它全部的恶毒都被隐藏在万丈光芒底下。别人只能看到它的光，只有戴着它的人才知道它扎人毒刺与与世隔绝的冰冷。 

诅咒可以慢慢的剥夺情感，将龙磨蚀成空心的怪物，能将自己的一切解体、粉碎、丢弃，一个空的容器才能装下万物，容器本身不能存在任何的事物，私有物必须被剔除才足够广阔。龙的本身必须什么都没有，这就是她完美无缺的秘密。没人能够评价空的好坏。

戴上那个诅咒的气量即是如此啊，你明白了吗？我的孩子，我可爱的幼龙，我的复仇工具啊。你曾得到过她的爱，她不想把这个诅咒留给你，她要戴着诅咒独自死去。 

但现在那个诅咒现在就在你的头上啊。你失去她了。

04

这个故事只有一半是真的。阿尔托利雅的灵魂听着这个故事。 

空心的阿尔托利雅是真的。莫德雷德得到过她的爱却是假的，一个虚无的容器里还能溢出什么爱呀。她有肉，有血，有躯壳，有一个名为阿尔托利雅的名字，但她早就不是什么人了，她只是王。 

她能给予的自始至终都只有一视同仁的公平，毫无差别的普世之情。她爱着所有人，但她不会爱上任何人。她销毁了私人的感情，所以才是接近神的王，完美的王。无欲无求，人性抽离的王。 

也许，在她的不为人知且不为己知的潜意识里，她蒙生过如同人一般柔软的亲情，当它浮现于意识的表面，她就将之毫不犹豫地斩杀。她根本来不及将她的爱给出去，它们就纷纷死去，滩成一堆碎肉，恍若死胎。 

她知道摩根要怎么做，摩根让莫德雷德以为得到过爱，又让莫得雷德失去，让她在得而复失的痛苦中发疯，而莫德雷德，她从来无法抵御情绪的挑拨，她是那么的激烈，如同滚着岩浆冒着酸液的火山。

能阻止摩根的人全都已经死了。 不列颠的末日就快要来了。 

她转过身，闭上眼睛，一个已死的灵魂无法再干扰活着的世界，莫德雷德的梦也封闭着不对她打开。她不愿见证这最后的悲剧，她跳进那座圣杯，等待着做梦，等待着苏醒。 

05

她爱我。她竟然爱我。而我却亲手杀了她！世间还有比这个更悲惨的惨剧吗？在她死后才知晓的爱，在她死后才明晰的真情，以她的死为祭奠堆砌的王座还有什么意义？ 

莫德雷德拼命地摇着头，不，谁都不爱她，谁都不肯承认她，谁都不看她一眼，即使她拔出了预言的圣剑，即使她付出了一腔热血，所以她才对着那宝座发起了挑战。 

不！不，那冷酷的，那恶劣的，那不可一世的父王不可能爱她，否则她又算是什么呢？一个任性的，扭曲的，疯狂的叛逆者吗？亲手杀死父亲的篡位者，大逆不道的乱臣贼子吗？

“哈。不可能。”她惨烈地大笑，掐住摩根的脖子，而摩根只是轻柔地笑着，美丽的唇角划开一丝温柔的弧度，“你这个骗子，你这个满口谎言的欺诈者。”她气势汹汹地怒吼，如同受伤的动物，虚张声势着她的气势。 

摩根只是动了动唇，她的声音很小，但是莫德雷德听清了全部。

“想想那个时候，想想你刚认识她的时候，想想那位白裙子的少女。”

06

莫德雷德定住了。摩根没有施咒，阿尔托利雅白裙的影子让她动弹不得。

她想起了那位少女，她与阿尔托利雅初识时的光景，起伏的山峦中间，镶着一块翡翠色的草地，阳光开成金色的玫瑰，阿尔托利雅的白裙在风中起伏，灰鸽子划过碧蓝的天空，阿尔托利雅向她展露出一生难忘的笑容，美好的，如同只注视着她一个人，只为了她而转动的笑容。

她就是从那一刻开始爱上那位女孩的吧，爱上她藏着春天最精华的丰润与繁盛的眼睛，爱上她闪着细砂中最轻柔的细腻与灵动的长发。

阿尔托利雅拉住她的手如同刚初升的暖阳，阿尔托利雅教她怎么安慰马匹，她仍记得那是匹脾气温顺的骏马，枣红色的毛顺滑地在风中耸动，它的名字叫艾米，然后她被阿尔托利雅扶上骏马，阿尔托利雅坐在她的背后，牵着缰绳控制着艾米，她们欢快地驰骋于没有尽头的草场，幸福的甜味蔓延在绿风中，自由的香气缠绕在每一缕照射着她们的光线里。她也是在那天爱上驰骋的快感，爱上飞奔的风与自由的光的吧。

在阿尔托利雅拔出圣剑之后，她就再也没有那么欢笑过。欢乐从她的躯体里凋零，严冬结成雪花满布了他的全身，她冷酷的毫无生气的表情，像是逐渐死去的春天。阿尔托莉雅扭曲了，她确实意识到了这份扭曲，她想要拯救她的父王，然而她的心声却没有传递出去。

她一直想要做的只不过是守护阿尔托利雅的笑容啊，但是阿尔托利雅逐渐远去，大地开裂，深谷横斜，她惶恐地踏出接近的脚步，坠入谷底，命至将绝。 

啊。她曾经得到过阿尔托利雅，但是她确确实实失去了。她经受着灵魂撕裂的痛苦，无计可施，无处遁形，她如何才能从这种痛苦中生还。 

07

阿尔托利雅死后一年又一百二十天，重病的莫德雷德被埋进土里。莫德雷德本身就是短寿的人造人，而摩根的言语更是摧毁了她的精神，她活得比想象中更短暂。她到死都你重复着阿尔托利雅的名字，像是叨念着什么稀世珍宝。

摩根只挑起一个轻飘飘的笑容。笑话。荒谬。莫德雷得至死都相信她那非人的妹妹爱过她。 

哈，她的妹妹，所有人都爱她的妹妹，只有她一个人看穿了那位女孩的本质，看穿了她无情的内心，看到了她是个徒有其表的内部干瘪的空核桃。她被一个外壳抢走了全部，这叫她怎么甘心。 

好在她赢了。都结束了。摩根的名字应该被铭刻在墓地，和腐烂的玫瑰花根一起，与死亡和灾祸紧紧缠绕。而她那糟糕透顶的妹妹，她一无所有。 

她亲眼见证了最后一个工具的死亡，天空下了一场酣畅淋漓的大雨，她闻了一朵黑玫瑰的花香，在城头吹了一阵风，狂云在她的头顶翻卷。然后心满意足地毁灭了整座城池。

世间再无卡梅洛城了，世间再无妹妹的印迹了，世间再无她嫉妒的对象了。 

她无聊地叹息了一声。 现在，唯一留存的魔女，她将幸福地毫无做为地欢笑，然后过着无聊的平静的生活，最后和所有人一样无法逃过死亡的结局。

08

阿尔托利雅在圣杯的内部看着圣城起火，她躺着，睁着眼睛，看着火焰吞噬星空，焚尽全部，她丢失所有，一切尽失。

为什么会是这个结局，她不明白，她伸出手，只抓住了一条黑暗的尾巴，一个闪逝的片刻，希望消失，她给出了全部，她祭出自己的灵魂，她撕毁她的过去，与少女阿尔托利雅决裂，最后她看见满目的疮痍与死亡的裂口，多数人笑容并没有出现。 

她只觉得疼痛，心肺俱裂，她的不列颠灭亡了，但是她不能放下，谁都能放下，除了王，谁都能哭泣，除了王，王唯一需要做的事情只有一件，就是重新执剑，重振旗鼓，用她的剑开辟出全新的不列颠，在覆灭的灰烬中创造新生的圣城。 

她在恍惚间看见了一位白裙少女，她的眼睛闪耀着好奇、欢喜、生动的光芒，她看起来自由自在，冲动活泼，无拘无束，像是一匹刚出生的小马驹，像是一团不灭的火，像是她原本应该是的样子，像是她没有改变的本心，没有卡梅洛城，没有王冠，也没有杀戮。她就在那里幸福的，毫无忧愁地欢笑。 

这是什么，现实还是她精神颠倒的一个臆想。她看见少女向她伸出了手，莫德雷德滚了一身的泥巴，披着阳光璀璨的荣耀，脏兮兮的小手也伸向她，好像只要她伸出手，她就可以骑上她那匹活泼好动的小马，冲进无忧无虑的风中，好像她只要伸出手她就可以变回一无所知的少女，她多想走过去，向时间窃取一点温情，毫无顾忌地拥抱另一位期待着她的女孩。 

但是她背身而去，作茧自缚地披上取不下的蓝色披风里，将飘散的头发盘成结，戴上金冠拾起石中剑，剑光击穿了那片虚幻的幻境，碎裂的玻璃割出缤纷的幻想，她踏着那片闪亮，如同踏着一片破碎的尸骸。

“不列颠不需要阿尔托利雅，它需要王。”她冰冷地说着。


End file.
